I Don't Wanna Die
by armysugakookie
Summary: Inspired by "Patriot's Day" / the Boston Marathon Bombing. What better ways to ruin All Might and UA's reputation than to turn the sports festival into a bloodshed during a live broadcast?


**Chapter 1 Izuku and katsuki (and Jirou)**

 **Summary:** Inspired by "Patriot's Day" / the Boston Marathon Bombing. What better ways to ruin All Might and UA's reputation than to turn the sports festival into a bloodshed during a live broadcast?

 **AN:** This fic is dedicated to all those who have suffered losses due to the Boston Marathon Bombing. If you're one of the unfortunate members, this fic may bring up discomfort and painful memories. Caution advised. This is no joke. Childrens should proceed after receiving parents' permission.

* * *

 **Midoriya Izuku:**

The sheer terror doesn't sink in until he sees it for himself. The entire minefield is shrouded in red mist by the time Izuku gets there. He hears consecutive explosions and contestants yelling and shrieking but doesn't really understand what's going on.

He just stands there in confusion as he watches an equally confused Jirou step onto the field. Then an explosion happens right next to her when someone steps onto a mine and she instantly gets blown away. Her upper body flies over Izuku's head spilling blood and innards all over him. Her lower body hits the ground, causing more explosions to go off. The quirky girl he's known for months instantly becomes mere chunks of human flesh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" His legs fail him and Izuku collapses, tears burst out of his eyes as he lets out his anguish, his fear into a _shriek_.

It's then that the seriousness of the situation finally downs on him. _"Is... Is this real? I-I-Is this really happening or am I j-just imagining it?"_ It's too vivid and real to be a dream. It _has_ to be real.

The strong, metallic smell of blood fills his lungs and Izuku immediately keels over, emptying the contents of his stomach and continues vomiting even when he runs out of things to puke. Retching painfully, he scrambles to get his classmate's entrails off of his body. His hands stain red and lzuku wipes them on his trousers furiously.

This is so wrong. Everything feels _so_ wrong.

Izuku madly whirls around when a ruckus erupts from the stadium. The audience are rushing out in a pandemonium. People are trampling over each other shoving their way towards the narrow exit. Reporters and cameramen are being pushed over, children are crying, and hundreds of people are just screaming at the top of their lungs. It's a sustained scream, a collective, piercing scream and it goes on and on and just hearing the pure _terror_ in their voices nearly drives Izuku insane.

Izuku has to force himself to ignore the wailings tormenting his mind as he continues searching for signs of pro heroes while running around the minefield. The red mist remains shrouding the nightmare that's going on within it. Loud cannon-like booms explode his eardrums and his eyes sting from the fume. The acrid smell, a mix of smoke, gunpowder, and _flesh_ , fills Izuku with dread.

It's the first time Izuku feels so _utterly_ helpless.

* * *

 **Bakugo Katsuki:**

The minefield's a complete child's play, Katsuki thinks as he launches over it not even touching the ground. He almost reaches the ice bastard when a loud explosion happens right behind Katsuki. He's so focused on catching up to the half-and-half bastard that he completely ignores the extras trying to catch up to him.

The force sends him reeling. All he feels is heat then a sharp stinging pain on his back as he loses control of his balance. His eyes wide opened but all he sees is darkness for a second then the ground is closing in on him. In a frenzy, he blasts towards the ground to propel him into the air.

If he has time to think properly, he definitely wouldn't have caused explosion inches away from the ground knowing the existence of pressure-activated mines beneath it. But Katsuki isn't thinking properly and that apparently becomes the _greatest fucking mistake_ of his life.

Multiple mines within the vicinity go off in an instant. Katsuki reacts in reflex and blocks his face with one hand, using the other hand to turn his body away from the blast as much as possible. He's thrown into the sky by the strength of the explosion.

His entire back burns like someone has dumped hot boiling acid over it. His flesh feels like they're melting and peeling and the pain, _gods_ the excruciating fucking _pain_ , sinks deep into his core chilling his very bones. Katsuki isn't a stranger to pain but this is far worse than anything he has _ever_ experienced. He can't even feel the hand he uses to propel himself anyone, and he finds out why when he glances down. His arm is missing from beneath his elbow and bones are visible from the mangled flesh.

An embarrassing, choking sound escapes his lips as Katsuki begins to drop. Blood pours from his injury, showering everyone underneath him. Katsuki manages to catch a glimpse of half-and-half's morbid look before gravity pulls him towards hell.

And for the first time in his life, Katsuki _fears_ for his life. He's falling fast and if his entire body hits those goddamn mines… He doesn't even want to think about it.

So he uses his only available hand and barely blasts himself towards the grass outside of the minezone despite the difficult control. He falls hard onto his back and cries out in pain. Tears form in his eyes and Katsuki squeezes them shut, refusing to let his last defense crack. With a groan, he tries to roll over onto his stomach, but his body refuses to obey his command, and Katsuki can only lie there in a growing pool of his own blood, watching his life bleed away and drowning in regrets.

* * *

 **AN:** Leave a review please so I know you don't hate me for killing Jirou. Also I apologize beforehand that she's not the last to die. Updates will be erratic and whenever I feel evil.


End file.
